Transformation
by loboazul.vival
Summary: Squeal to Imagination. A storm is coming. A week ago, things were said, secrets were kept, and bounds were broken. Now, the four brothers must face the aftermath of their hasty actions. This will be their biggest battle yet. And when it's all said and done, none of them will ever be the same. Leo/OC, Raph/Oc, and introducing two new OCs; Mia and Crystal. Everyone will transform.


LEA+RAPH POV

_"I'm scared. So very scared. I'm introducing my dad to my boyfriend. But not just any boyfriend. My __mutant__ boyfriend. I'm hoping he'll back out, but knowing Raph, that's not going to happen."_

"Come on Lea, I don't want to keep your dad waiting!"

Lea was just coming out of the bathroom, addressed in black skinny jeans, a blue shirt, a black jacket, and her favorite sneakers. This was the third time she changed, something she didn't normally do.

"Raph, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, why don't we wait until later, when there isn't so much criminal activity?"

Recently, the reports of Foot activity have skyrocketed. There are Foot ninjas everywhere. April and Casey say that they're even coming out in the day (well more than usual). The team can hardly keep up at night. They just came from a Foot ambush, and Raph still wants to meet her dad? Is he crazy?

"Como on Lea, you've been putting of this meeting for a week. We already decided we would meet your dad tonight for diner. What's the problem?"

That was a fair question. Lea really wanted Raph to meet her dad, but every time they got close to the date, she would make up some excuse for them not to go. She couldn't explain it, but every time Lea and Her dad talked on the phone, she would just get this bad feeling. It made no sense of course, her father had never met Raph, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong…

"It's not that there is a problem, it's just that-"

"-You're scared I'll hurt him?"

"A little?"

Raph sighed and sat down on the bed. He would never understand why Lea was so scared of him hurting her dad. Of course he knew he had made some mistakes, but then haven't we all? He just didn't get it. Either Lea was paranoid (without reason) or there was something she wasn't telling him.

Lea sat next to him. "It's just… you're the first boyfriend I introduce to my dad, and he's not really expecting to meet a giant talking turtle."

"I know but… I just feel like this has to be done. We agreed, no more secretes, right?"

Lea sighed. He was right, and this was the last step they had to take. She just had a bad feeling about this. A REALLY bad feeling. But nevertheless, she would go along with it. For Raph, the love of her life.

She got up and tugged Raph along.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

A shiver ran down Raph's spine. He had a bad feeling about this too, but if he'd learned anything about Mikey's breakup, it's that communication is everything. And he refused to lose Lea for something as stupid as that.

He almost did, when he's jealousy got the best of him. But that turned out to be the best night of his life. It was the night Lea gave herself completely to him. She had given him her heart, her sole, and now, her body. She was his as much as he was hers.

And there was no way in hell that he was going to lose her now.

For that reason, he left his Sia on his nightstand.

LEO POV

I'm going to be sick.

I've been keeping my brothers and more importantly my father a life or death secret.

Alex's mother remarried Shredder.

What's more, ALEX KNEW ALL ALONG.

At first, I was pissed, when she told me a week ago, I almost lost it, some agree that I did lose it. But that's not important. After I came to my senses (more or less) me and my girlfriend had a long talk.

It turns out; she had been trying to take out Shredder as the head of the Purple Dragons. She said she knew that Shredder was bad, so when her mother remarried, she left to later get rid of him. She didn't foresee them moving and not being able to find them. Or the fact that now she was living with a mutant boyfriend who also wanted the Shredder gone.

But that's all in the past. She escaped that part and has nothing to do with Shredder. He doesn't know where she is and that's how it's going to stay if I have anything to say about it. Everything is in order-

"Leo, we've got a problem!" Don came yelling through the door.

"What is it Do-"

"I know I should of told you a week ago, but I didn't know it would be so bad-"

"Get to the point, will ya?"

"Right. Your girlfriend –I'm sorry- is a traitor!"

I sighed. It was bound to happen eventually. "Don-"

"Her mother got married to the Shredder-"

"Don-"

"- she's been lying to you-to us-this entire time. Now, we might be able-"

"Donny-"

"-to unmask her without her knowing about it but-

"DONATELLO!"

He looked up alarmed. "What?"

"I already knew about Alex a week ago. She told me."

"WHAT! Are you telling me that you knew about her spying on us, AND DIDN'T TELL US?"

"Yes, I- wait, she wasn't spying on us! She doesn't even know where Shredder is!"

Don threw his hands up in frustration. "My god how can you be so blind!" He took out a metal ball the size of a small baseball. "This is a small data base unit. It was imbedded into your girlfriend's stomach lining. This is directly connected to a computer in Shureddo Inc. Aka the Shredder. She asked me to remove it so she can hand deliver it to him. She's been spying on our every move."

For a second, I can't breathe. After, it's like a ton of bricks slammed into me. She did it to me again. Alex lied to my face again! After our talk, I thought that was all behind us. She told me she would never lie to me again. She swore she would tell me everything she knew about Shredder. God, I can't believe I was so stupid.

"Leo. We have to do something, NOW. Before it's too late." Donnie sighed.

"Where is Alex anyway?"

ALEX POV

"Come on Mike you have to eat something."

He's been like this for a week. The poor guy hasn't even come out of his room. All thanks to that bitch Rose. Man, I can't believe I trusted her! She is such a manipulating son of a Kraang! Because of her, Mikey acts like a lining dead. He has barely eaten anything, hasn't trained in a week, he hasn't even come out of his room. He just sits here listening to sad music surrounded with pictures of that she- devil.

"I don't really feel like it. What's the point anyway? Even if I eat she's not coming back…"

"Well I hope not!" I got up and turned off the depressing music. "You have to get up. You can't just lay here and die! I won't let you. You're brothers won't let you. Ro- she isn't worth it!"

"How would you know Alex! You're heart wasn't ripped out of you and stomped on like it didn't mean anything! You didn't get ditched for someone you barely know but hate with every fiber of your pitiful being!"

"Stop Mikey! Don't hurt yourself. You're going to find someone much better than her, I swear."

"WHEN?" He had tears running down his face. His mask was already damp with yesterday's tears, and it probably needed to be washed. "You and Leo are in LaLa land and Lea is introducing Raph to her criminal father! The only two left are me and Don!"

He got up and stumbled to the door. "What's gonna end up happening is that me and Don are gonna hook up, and since we're the only ones of our kind, maybe he won't leave me!"

"Mikey, are you even listening to yourself? One, you're not gay, and two, neither is Don! Just because you haven't found the right girl yet doesn't mean you never will!"

He sighed, "Look, Alex-"

_BOOM_

We froze. That sounded a lot like a cannon fire. And it came from the entrance of the lair. Mikey and I run to the entrance just in time with Leo and Don.

"Where's Raph?" Don asked as he takes his staff out.

"He left with Lea a while ago." I answered. "What's going on?"

"We're about to have a lot of company. Although, you probably knew that."

"What?" I look questionably at Leo. "What is he talking about?"

He took out his katana and got into a stance. "Nothing. Just get ready to fight."

"But Leo-"

Before Don could protest, Foot soldiers began to file in. As soon as we saw them, it was a battlefield. Leo took the ones on the right. Don took the ones on the left, and me and Mikey took the ones in the middle. Every time we made headway, more would pop out of nowhere. It was like there was an endless supply of them. We were getting our ass handed to us.

"What is going on in here?" I heard Splinter yell. I guess he got his answer, because the next thing I knew he was fighting alongside me.

It was like nothing I have ever seen before. No wonder he was the master! It was like he was flying, cutting through enemies like butter. He was fighting with all the grace of a swan with the precision of a deadly snake. _Remind me never to get on his bad side…_

It was an intense battle. Pretty soon, I was fighting individually with a soldier. I dodged every jab he made. He dodged every punch I dished out. I couldn't tag him.

"By the way, The Shredder would like to thank you, Miss Alex. Without you, none of this would have been possible." He said while he landed a side kick to my stomach – and were my stitches are…"

"W-what are you talking about?" I gasped. The room was becoming foggy. I could hear Leo yelling at me to get up in the distance. I tried to, but everything was spinning. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

The last thing I saw was Leo getting stabbed, and then the room when dark.


End file.
